A Sweet Love
by Asako Karasuma
Summary: Mamori dan Hiruma mempunyai adik yang selalu mendukung percintaan kakak-kakaknya... Ternyata adik-adiknya juga memiliki permasalahan yang sama dengan kakak-kakaknya... Bagaimana ya kisah cinta mereka? Ikuti terus kisah mereka...
1. Family Introduction

Eyeshield 21©

This mangaka by:Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

A Sweet Love™

By:Asako Karasuma

Guide:Eum… kalian boleh baca,trus boleh

kasih comment apa aja,tapi jangan

kaget kalo ceritanya ngawur,

katakan apapun dengan sejujur-

jujurnya boleh nge-flame atau apapun ^^

I hope all of you will be enjoyed this stories,Thanks!

**-Kediaman Yoichi-**

Pagi hari yang cerah diiringi suara merdu burung-burung yang indah

Cahaya mentari menembus ruang yang diselimuti keheningan

Dan sebentar lagi 1..2..3..

Tarataratara…

"Bangun adik sialan!"ucap seseorang yang pastinya sudah dikenal Yoichi Hiruma

"Iya,iya sebentar lagi Hiruma nii-san"ucap seorang anak lelaki berambut emo dan berwarna hitam

"Cih… sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Bangun atau kau mau aku memfoto dirimu dan aku sebarkan disekolahmu!"seru Hiruma

"Huh… iya aku bangun! Devil Aniki!"seru anak lelaki itu

Yoichi Hazuki,15 tahun adiknya Hiruma dan memiliki banyak fans di Deimon Junior High School.

Rambutnya yang emo dan memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengan kakaknya,

hanya saja irisnya lebih membulat dan mirip seperti Sena memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Ia juga memiliki sikap yang bertentangan dengan kakaknya,

Ia baik,ramah,dan selalu santai dan menyimpan banyak misteri

Ia juga pintar dan terkadang suka mengancam *yaelah itu sih sama!*

Skip dulu di kediaman Yoichi…

* * *

**-Kediaman Anezaki-**

"Kaasan apa Miyu-chan sudah bangun?"tanya wanita bernama Anezaki Mamori

"Iya sebentar lagi pasti turun"ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum

"Kyaaa! sudah jam berapa ini Mamo nee-san?"seru anak perempuan yang bernama Anezaki Miyuki

"hihi… kau lucu sekali Miyu-chan ini kan masih jam 6"ucap Mamori

"Ah…Benarkah? Oh iya aku lupa"ucap Miyu dengan cengirannya

Anezaki Miyuki,15 tahun adiknya Mamori yang juga sekelas dengan Hazuki.

Rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir dua,

warna rambut dan bola matanya juga sama dengan kakaknya hanya saja lebih muda.

Ia juga memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan kakaknya,

Ia ceria dan juga sangat pintar,ia menjadi anggota klub karate,taekwondo,judo,dan juga klub sains.

Bisa dikatakan dia lebih sibuk dari kakaknya,tapi tak pernah terlihat lelah,Ia juga selalu menceramahi dan menghajar Hazuki ketika ia berbuat salah.

***Back to Yoichi Family***

'Argh! kenapa devil aniki ini selalu mengganggu tidurku?'ucap Hazuki dalam hati sambil melirik kakaknya yang sedang menyetir mobil sports merahnya

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu adik sialan?"ucap Hiruma sambil mengernyitkan alis

"Eh… tidak apa-apa"ucap Hazuki

'Tuh kan nyebelin'gerutu Hazuki *baru sadar -_-*

* * *

**-Deimon International School-**

"Ohayou Hazuki!"teriak Miyuki hingga mengagetkan semua orang termasuk kakaknya yang berada disampingnya

"He..he.. maaf kak"ucap Miyuki disertai cengirannya

"Tak apa Miyu-chan itu kan memang kebiasaanmu"ucap Mamori sambil sweetdrop

'Aduh… mimpi apa aku semalam udah Devil Aniki menggangguku trus Miyu lagi…'ucap Hazuki dalam hati

"Kenapa kau Hazu? Kau mikir aneh-aneh ya?"tanya Miyuki

"Kau ini bisa tidak,tidak pakai suara cemprengmu itu?"seru Hazuki

Bletak…

Sreet…

Didapati Miyu telah menjitak Hazuki dan menjewer sambil menyeretnya kedalam kelas

"Apa kau bilang! Masih untung aku menegurmu!"seru Miyuki

"Argh… sakit! Lepaskan,nanti dijadikan bahan ancaman sama Devil Aniki"seru Hazuki kesakitan

"Hah? Oh iya… Pagi Hiruma nii-sama!"ucap Miyuki sambil tetap menjewer Hazuki

"Keh… terserah deh,perlakukan adikku sesuka hatimu"ucap Hiruma dengan seringainya

'Mampus deh,ini bisa dijadiin ancaman nih sama Devil Aniki'batin Hazuki

Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong

"Oh sudah bel masuk ya… Ok,bye Mamo nee-san dan Hiruma nii-sama langgeng-langgeng ya!"ucap Miyuki sambil mengerdipkan matanya

"Eh…"ucap Mamori sambil blushing

"Keh…adikmu itu semangat sekali,beda denganmu"ucap Hiruma

"Adikmu juga…"kata Mamori sambil berjalan bersama Hiruma kekelasnya

~**Kelas 3-1**~

Kelas terasa hening ketika murid-murid sibuk memerhatikan ada juga yang orang satu ini ia selalu mengetik saat pelajaran,tetapi tidak ada yang mau menegurnya.

"Hei Hiruma-kun!"bisik Mamori

"Hn…"sahut Hiruma *kenapa mirip Sasuke*

"Perhatikan pelajaran!"seru Mamori sambil berbisik

"Tch… tidak mau! Kau saja yang perhatikan sendiri,aku sih sudah tau semua tidak seperti kau manajer otaku dan bodoh…"ucap Hiruma dengan entengnya

"Apa? Kau ini memang tidak punya perasaan!"seru Mamori kebetulan saat itu bel pulang telah berbunyi

Mamori menundukkan kepala sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Keh… apa yang kaulakukan manajer sialan! Cepat pergi kelapangan!"seru Hiruma sambil menyuruh Mamori

"Sudah cukup kau perlakukan aku seperti itu! Kau pikir aku ini manusia yang tidak punya perasaan!"seru Mamori sambil menangis dan berlari keluar untuk menjemput Miyuki

Hiruma terdiam,tak percaya bahwa pujaan hatinya membencinya.

Setelah itu ia langsung beranjak kelapangan menemui anak buahnya yang sedang menunggu disana *?*

Sementara Mamori menemui Miyu,

"Miyu-chan kau mau pulang sekarang?"tanya Mamori sambil menyembunyikan kesedihannya

"Eum… maaf Mamo nee-san hari ini aku ada latihan karate,jadi pulangnya malam"jawab Miyuki

"Oh,ya aku pulang dulu ya Miyu-chan!"seru Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan

"Iya hati-hati kak!"balas Miyu

'Hari ini tidak menyenangkan,lagipula kenapa aku menangis didepannya?aku kan orang yang kuat'batin Mamori

Miyuki yang menyadari bahwa kakanya sedang bersedih,segera beranjak kepinggir sungai dekat sekolahnya dan menemui seseorang.

"Hmm… dimana dia? Ah,itu dia!"ucap Miyuki yang telah menemukan orang yang ia duduk dibangku itu.

"Apa lagi? Sedang apa kau disini?"ucap Hazuki yang sedang bersantai

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Mamori nee-san,kau kan pandai menerawang apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu dan masa depan"pinta Miyuki

"Tidak mau!"ucap Hazuki menolak

"Ayolah… kumohon"rengek Miyuki

"Hmm… baiklah"ucap Hazuki terpaksa

Ia mulai menerawang apa yang terjadi dengan kemampuannya yang hebat,oleh karena itu ia masuk klub sihir dan klub amefuto bagian running back lagi.

Jurus andalannya adalah 'Invisible Ghost' yang bisa menghilangkan dirinya dengan kabut hitam disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya ini karena Devil Aniki"ucapnya

"Maksudmu?"tanya Miyuki

"Iya… dia mengejek dan menyuruh Mamori dengan jangan marah sama Devil Aniki ya?"ucap Hazuki

"Aku bukan orang pendendam seperti itu Hazu… Lagipula aku juga sering kok mengejek Mamori nee-san saat dia makan cream puff"ucapnya sambil diiringi cengirannya

"Ya sama denganmu saat makan _Takoyaki"_ucap Hazuki

"Yap… itu memang makanan kesukaanku"seru Miyuki dengan cute facenya yang menyihir anak cowok disekolahnya

'Cewek ini,dasar tidak peka,tapi dia hanya peka terhadap orang terdekatnya saja'(keluarganya,Hiruma,dan Hazu)

"Apa kau punya cara untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua?"tanya Miyuki

"Aku sedang malas berpikir"ucap Hazuki malas

"Aha! Aku tau!"seru Miyuki girang

"Apa?"tanya Hazuki penasaran

"Tapi kau harus membantuku…"ucap Miyuki dengan seringai lebarnya

"Yah... aku akan membantumu demi membuat devil aniki bahagia"ucap Hazuki

"Eh? tumben?"tanya Miyuki

"Kau pikir aku ini adik yang tak berbakti apa? Aku kan juga sayang sama Devil Aniki,lagian dia kan ibu sekaligus ayahku"ucap Hazuki

"Hmm... iya juga ya..."pikir Miyuki

"Terus apa kau tidak jadi latihan?"tanya Hazuki

"Kyaaa! jam berapa ini?"tanya Miyuki panik

"Dasar! Sudah pikun,panikan Jam 2"ucap Hazuki santai

"Huuh! Baiklah nanti kita bertemu jam 3,setelah kita selesaikan urusan klub kita"perintah Miyuki

"Ya...ya... lagipula aku akan mempelajari mantra baru"ujar Hazuki

"Heh... dasar penyihir,weeek!"ucap Miyuki sambil meleletkan lidah

Hazuki hanya tersenyum...

* * *

_Takoyaki:_makanan Jepang yang berbahan dasar cumi-cumi dan dibulatkan seperti bakso,

lalu disiram dengan saus asam manis 'enaknya' *author ngiler*

**+ Author Talking-Talking +**

He...he... pendek kan,GaJe kan... :D

Tak apalah aku akan terus mencoba supaya jadi lebih baik di series story pertamaku,makanya tolong reviewnya ya :)

Hiruma:Kekeke... akhirnya aku punya anak buah yang bisa diajak mengancam

Hazu:Tak mau dan tak akan Devil Aniki!

Bletak

Miyu:Hazu,jangan berkata kasar pada kakakmu!

Hazu:Cih...

Hiruma:Kau lemah sekali terhadap gadis cantik itu...

Hazu:Grrrr... awas kau Devil Aniki!

Mamori:Ya! Selagi mereka bertengkar,silakan review dan nantikan next chap-nya ya :)

**Message:Ayo ramaikan fandom Eyeshield 21,supaya terus bertahan di Anime Top 100!**

**Karena sekarang fandom ini menempati urutan sebelas kebawah :(**


	2. Miyuki and Hazuki Plan's

Eyeshield 21©

This mangaka by:Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

A Sweet Love™

By:Asako Karasuma

Guide:Eum… kalian boleh baca,trus boleh

kasih comment apa aja,tapi jangan

kaget kalo ceritanya ngawur,

katakan apapun dengan sejujur-

jujurnya boleh nge-flame atau apapun ^^

I hope all of you will be enjoyed this stories,Thanks!

* * *

**Author Correctly: **Maaf semuanya soal Hiruma adalah Yoichi yang jadi semua disebabkan oleh logika Author yang membalikkan marganya Yoichi Hiruma,soalnya marga Hiruma kalau sama Hazuki gak dibalik.

Maaf ya semuanya terutama untuk Riichiro-sensei dan Yusuke-sensei,dan juga untuk readers sekalian yang telah dibuat author lagi maaf banget... ^^

**Review Reply:**

**_Higuray akuma:_**Iya gak apa-apa kok,kak... Ini sudah di update and Happy Reading! ^^

_**Uchiha Sakura97**_:Iya ini sudah di update,Happy Reading ^^

_**RisaLoveHiru:**_Terima kasih atas reviewnya kak,Happy Reading... ^.^

_**Shield Via Yoichi**_:Iya,kak... mudah-mudahan di chap ini gak banyak typo-nya ^^

_**ie'chan**_:Iya banyak berantakan,habisnya suka bingung sama tanda baca... he..he... :D

**_undine-yaha:_**he...he... iya,kak kali ini tanda titiknya udah dikumpulin... mungkin nilai menulisku akhir-akhir ini jelek ya *?*

_**Iin cka you-nii:**_iya nanti dipanjangin kok,kak... 14 KM he...he...

**_levina deandra:_**gak apa-apa banyak tanya biar gak tersesat dijalan... nanti ada penjelasannya kok ^^

**_aoi-darkblue:_**ocre siapp,kak! ^^

Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah membaca dan review! Happy Reading ^_~

* * *

"Terus apa kamu tidak jadi latihan?"tanya Hazuki.

"Kyaaa! jam berapa ini?"tanya Miyuki panik.

"Dasar! Sudah pikun,panikan jam 2"jawab Hazuki santai.

"Huuh! Baiklah nanti kita bertemu jam 3,setelah kita selesaikan urusan klub kita"perintah Miyuki.

"Ya...ya... lagipula aku akan mempelajari mantra baru"ujar Hazuki.

"Heh... dasar penyihir,weeek!"ucap Miyuki sambil meleletkan lidah.

Hazuki hanya tersenyum...

Hazuki beranjak pergi meninggalkan bangku itu.

Sementara mari kita lihat keadaan Miyuki.

"Hyaah!"

Brukk!

Kondisi lawan Miyuki sedikit mengenaskan,untung dialasi matrass empuk.

Miyuki kalau sedang bertarung memang sangat serius walupun lawannya laki-laki sekalipun.

Ia berulang kali mendapat kejuaraan nasional dalam hal bela diri dan sains,tapi satu yang ia benci,yaitu ketinggian.

Kalau ia berada diketinggian ia pasti menangis tidak karuan.

Karena dulu ia pernah jatuh dari lantai dua SD Deimon,untung saja ditangkap Hazuki dengan sihirnya.

Setelah lawannya terkapar tidak berdaya,ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyungginggkan senyuman manis.

"Hmm… kau hebat"ucap Miyuki.

"Eh? Kamu juga… Ternyata kamu imut ya?"ucap laki-laki yang bernama Ryuta.

"Ah… benarkah?"tanya Miyuki.

"Aww… sakit"rintih Ryuta,karena tangannya dilepaskan oleh Miyuki.

"Oh… maaf terlalu senang,terima kasih"ucap Miyuki.

Mari lihat keadaan Hazuki di klub sihir…

"_Amora Livangelius Kadavra!_"seru Hazuki.

Lalu keluarlah beberapa simbol-simbol hati kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Ugh… kenapa selalu tidak keluar sih?"gerutu Hazuki.

"Ketua kalau ingin yang besar keluar,tuan harus mempunyai gadis yang tuan cintai"ucap anggota klub sihir bernama Kurogane.

"Ah! itu tidak perlu hanya harus terus belajar…"ucapnya.

"Hmm… baiklah,ketua ini memang keras kepala…"ucap Kurogane sambil tersenyum.

"Kurogane-chan,tolong kunci klub ini ada urusan"ucap Hazuki.

"Baik ketua"jawab Kurogane.

~Taman Pinggir Sungai 3 p.m.~

"Huuh!kau lama sekali Hazu"seru Miyuki sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya,maaf deh…"ucap Hazuki dan bergegas duduk di sebelah Miyuki.

"Baiklah,sini aku bisikin…"ucap Miyuki sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas dan kebawah.

"Kenapa lagi harus dibisikin? Lagian enggak ada orang kan?"tanya Hazuki.

"Sudahlah,ikuti saja ini bagian dari efek dramatis…"ucap Miyuki sambil nyengir.

"Hhh… pikiran macam apa itu?"tanya Hazuki sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke Miyuki.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus dan…

'Cup'

Miyuki mencium pipi Hazuki,karena terdorong angin.

"Ah… maaf Hazuki"ucap Miyuki blushing.

"Hn… untuk kebetulan kali ini termaafkan"ucap Hazuki dengan tampang dalam hati kesenengan minta ampun.

"Ok,tidak usah berbisik-bisik,hari ini kau temui Hiruma nii-sama di lapangan Amefuto,lalu minta izin akan pergi dengan Mamori nee-san,Hiruma nii-sama akan menyetujui walaupun sedikit menolak-"ucapan Miyuki terhenti,karena Hazuki berbicara sesuatu.

"Ya..ya.. aku mengerti,sehabis itu aku pura-pura sakit dengan sihirku,lalu memintanya menemani Mamori nee-san dan kau bilang pada Mamori nee-san bahwa Devil Aniki mau minta maaf,begitu kan?"ucapan Hazuki sontak membuat Miyuki kaget.

"Kok kau bisa tau? Pasti membaca pikiranku ya?"tanya Miyuki.

"Ya iyalah,terus kita ikuti mereka…"ucap Hazuki

"Sebenarnya,kamu ini penyihir atau peramal sih?"tanya Miyuki

"Dua-duanya…"jawabnya santai.

"Oh iya,darimana kau dapat kekuatan itu?"tanya Miyuki

"Begini ceritanya…"

Flashback

Waktu aku kecil ada kucing masuk kamarku.

Tadinya aku mau membawanya keluar,tapi dia malah menatap mataku sebelum aku membawanya.

Entah kenapa,pada saat itu aku pingsan dan semua keluargaku panik,karena jantungku tak berdetak lagi.

Pada saat hari pemakamanku,aku bangun dari peti matiku dan kukira aku hanya bermimpi.

Karena hal itu puluhan orang pingsan dihadapanku,kecuali Devil Aniki karena itu,terbentuk lingkaran hitam tipis disekitar mataku... Kata Devil Aniki,aku mati suri…

"Jadi begitulah…"jelas Hazuki

"Hmm… aneh,aku gak tau tuh?"tanya Miyuki.

"Iya… karena kau tidak datang di pemakamnku,hanya Mamori nee-san dan keluargamu yang datang"jawab Hazuki kesal.

"Terus kenapa,kau mendirikan klub sihir?"tanya Miyuki yang terlihat seperti wartawan.

"Hanya untuk berbagi pada sesama pencinta sihir,dan memperdalam banyak peminatnya kok,mereka juga berbagi buku sihir juga belajar banyak mantra dari buku-buku sihir mereka"ucap Hazuki santai.

"Engh… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia menyukaimu"tanya Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya"jawab Hazuki,masih dengan tampang santai.

'Entah mengapa aku sedikit punya perasaan aneh peda cewek ini… Argh… aku ini mikirin apaan sih?'batin Hazuki sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Miyuki.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…"jawab Hazuki.

"Yosh! mari kita jalankan rencana kita!"seru Miyuki semangat.

Mereka pun pergi ke Deimon Football Field…

Seperti biasa anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats,sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Hiruma dan Cerberus.

"Hei! Devil Aniki!"seru Hazuki

Anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatan yang mereka

lakukan.

"Huh?"tanya Jumonji.

"Huuh?"tanya Kuroki.

"Huuuh?"tanya Toganou.

"E-eh? Devil Aniki?"tanya Sena.

"Kyaaa! adiknya You-nii ya?"tanya Suzuna.

"Perkenalkan aku Yoichi Hazuki,dan ini adiknya Mamori nee-san,Anezaki Miyuki…"jelas Hazuki.

"Ohayou Miyu-chan!"seru Sena.

"Ohayou Sena-kun!"balas Miyuki.

"Waah… cantiknya"ucap Monta dan Ha-ha bros.

"He…he… terima kasih kakak-kakak semuanya"ucap Miyuki dengan cute smilenya.

"Perkenalkan aku Raimon Taro dan ini Jumonji,Kuroki,dan saja mereka Ha-ha Brothers"ucap Monta.

"Salam Kenal"ucap Miyuki.

"Aku Suzuna"ucap Suzuna sambil memperkenalkan diri pada Hazuki dan Miyuki.

"Sudahi acara perkenalan kalian anak-anak sialan"ucap Hiruma memecahkan suasana tersebut.

"Jadi,kau mau apa datang kesini adik sialan?"tanya Hiruma.

"Aku cuma mau minta izin,besok aku akan pergi ke Tokyo Square bersama Mamori nee-san"ucap Hazuki.

Ctarr…

Petir-petir bergemuruh dalam hati mengetahui bahwa adiknya menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan Mamori.

"Ya sudah,pergi sana!"seru Hiruma,tetapi memasang wajah cool-nya.

"Baiklah bye Hiruma nii-sama!"seru Miyuki.

"Hhh..."jawab Hiruma yang masih kesal.

Lalu Miyuki mendekati Hazuki...

"Bagus Hazu,rencana kita berjalan lancar"ucap Miyuki dengan seringainya.

"Hn..."jawab Hazuki

* * *

~Keesokan Harinya~

_"Sicklet Reffusa"_bisik Hazuki sambil mengarahakan tongkat sihirnya ketubuhnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk... brr..."Hazuki betuk-batuk dan menggigil.

"Hei... kau kenapa adik sialan?"tanya Hiruma dengan nada khawatir.

"Aniki,aku mau minta tolong..."ucap Hazuki.

"Apa?"tanya Hiruma.

"Gantikan aku menemani Mamori nee-san"ucapan Hazuki sontak membuat Hiruma kaget.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya,aku menemanimu ke dokter"ucap Hiruma.

"Tidak usah,aku tidak ingin membuatnya sana pergi Lovely Aniki"ucap Hazuki disertai penekanan pada kata 'Lovely'.

"Cih..."jawab Hiruma.

~Anezaki's Home~

"Mamo nee-san kemarin kata Hiruma nii-sama,ia mau minta maaf"ucap Miyuki.

"Be-benarkah"jawab Mamori.

"Iya... terus dia minta Mamori nee-san datang ke Tokyo Square jam 2 siang nanti"ujar Miyuki.

"..."Mamori hanya terdiam.

"Mamori nee-san datang enggak?"tanya Miyuki.

"Ya sudah,lagipula dia akan minta maaf kan..."ucap Mamori.

"Iya"ucap Miyuki sambil menyeringai.

~Tokyo Square 2 p.m.~

Hiruma dan Mamori saling bertatapan.

"Jadi..."ucap Hiruma.

"Jadi apanya?"tanya Mamori.

"Kita akan kemana manajer sialan?"tanya Hiruma.

'Kenapa dia gak minta maaf? Ah... mungkin nanti,lebih baik aku ikuti saja rencananya'batin Mamori.

"Ehehe..."seringai Miyuki muncul.

"Kau seperti penguntit"ucap Hazuki.

"Hei,Hazuki..."ucap Miyuki.

"Apa?"tanya Hazuki.

"Bisakah kau melakukan sihir yang membuat Mamori nee-san jatuh! Mereka itu dari tadi hanya berdiam-diaman saja!"seru Miyuki.

"Heh? Kau mau membuat Mamori nee-san celaka hah?"tanya Hazuki.

"Kencan ini tidak seru jadinya..."ucap Miyuki.

"Heh... ya ampun..."ucap Hazuki.

* * *

_Amora Livangelius Kadavra:_mantra berelemen cinta yang dapat memunculkan heart glow atau simbol-simbol cinta dilangit.

_Sicklet Reffusa:_mantra berelemen perusak yang dapat membuat penggunanya menderita sakit ringan seperti batuk,pilek,dan untuk menipu atau membolos ^^

Author:Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan,typo,atau update untuk chapter 3 ini agak lama,karena Author baru masuk kelas 8,jadi harus belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk hari pertama... ^^

Miyuki:Yay! Kencan!

Hazuki:Hmm...

Hiruma:Mau apa kalian anak-anak sialan + author?

Author:Bugh! sudahlah kau senangkan?

Hiruma:Awas kau!

Miyuki+Hazuki:Gyahahaha...!

Mamori:Silakan Review ya! ^^

**Message:Ayo ramaikan fandom Eyeshield 21,karena saat ini fandom ini menempati urutan sebelas kebawah :(**

**Jangan ragu-ragu,ayo tunjukkkan karyamu di fandom ini ^^**


End file.
